「 I'm Home 」
by Akacchin
Summary: "Aku pulang, Tetsuya." Kuroko sama sekali tidak percaya dengan mimpi manis yang terlalu memabukkan ini. —a drabble fic for 0411/0415 fluffy with 521 words for story only. My first fic in this fandom. Mind to RnR? :3


Matahari terlihat sangat terik ketika sebuah pesawat mendarat dengan dua pasang roda kecil menggelinding di atas lapangan beraspal yang luas di bandara Narita _airport_. Tak lama setelah itu, sebuah tangga beroda yang sudah menanti sedari tadi, tersedia di depan pintu baja yang terbuka lebar—bersiap untuk menyambut para penumpang. Berpasang-pasang langkah kaki berjalan keluar dengan teratur, diantaranya adalah sepasang kaki jenjang milik seorang pria berambut merah.

Senyuman memikat itu tersungging di bibirnya saat kedua iris _heterochrome_ miliknya melihat sekilas ke arah jam kecil yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiri. Pukul 10.40.—kedua jarum jam itu menunjukkan.

Menarik satu koper besar yang berisi beberapa salinan baju dan berkas-berkas kerjanya, pria itu mulai melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar bandara. Beberapa jam lagi, ia akan sampai ke tempat dimana orang terkasih yang selama dua tahun ini terus menunggunya dengan sabar itu tinggal.

Ya. Ia akan pulang—ke rumah mereka.

.

* * *

.

**.:: **A fic for 0411/0415—Akashi x Kuroko **::.**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Fujimaki, Tadatoshi

_Presented:_

「 **I'm Home **」**  
** Akacchin

.

* * *

.

Sebuah rumah yang dicat dengan warna biru langit kembali membuatnya bernostalgia. Rumah dengan bentuk minimalis yang berada di antara perumahan kota Kyoto—terlihat sangat nyaman dan asri untuk ditinggali. Berbagai kenangan berputar di otaknya. Di sinilah ia sekarang berada. Berdiri manis di depan pintu kayu cokelat tua yang menutup rapat. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan bunyi bel menyusul setelahnya. Akashi Seijuurou tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi ketika telinganya menangkap suara derap langkah samar yang kian mengeras tiap detiknya dari balik pintu.

Begitu pintu terbuka dan helaian baby-blue menyeruak keluar, dunia mereka seakan berhenti berputar.

.

.

Ada pancaran keterkejutan yang Akashi lihat pada pria yang berdiri mematung di hadapannya ini. Akashi sebenarnya ingin tertawa akibat ekspresi langka yang orang itu kenakan saat ini. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya saja karena momen sekarang tidak tepat baginya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Mengarahkan punggung tangannya untuk mengusap sayang pipi sang terkasih, sebuah senyuman tipis ia biarkan muncul di wajahnya yang terbilang tampan.

.

.

Satu tangan menutupi mulutnya yang sedikit membuka dalam diam, terlalu sulit percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini. Kuroko yakin ia sedang bermimpi—atau berimajinasi karena terlalu lelah untuk terus menanti. Mustahil Akashi ada di sini. Mustahil Akashi sedang tersenyum hangat ke arahnya.

Kuroko sama sekali tidak percaya dengan mimpi manis yang terlalu memabukkan ini.

.

Tapi saat kalimat: "Aku pulang, Tetsuya." —terucap dengan merdu di telinganya,

—ia hanya bisa menyerah pada kenyataan, dan waktu perlahan kembali berjalan.

.

* * *

.

Dua tahun tidaklah sebentar bagi mereka.

Sepasang kekasih yang terpisah jarak selama 1308 hari ditambah dengan beberapa jam dan menit _dan_ detik yang berlalu.

Berbagai kerinduan membuncah ketika kedua pasang mata yang sangat dirindukannya akhirnya bisa saling menjumpa.

Terukir senyuman bukan kata. Tindakan yang berbicara begitu kedua pasang bibir lembut saling memagut dalam gelora asmara.

.

Satu tetesan mengalir dari sudut mata.

Berjuta perasaan tersalur dalam makna.

Yang mereka tahu, waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama sangat berharga.

.

* * *

"_Selamat datang kembali, Akashi-kun."_

* * *

.

.

Biarkanlah mereka menikmati waktu yang tersisa.

Biarkanlah mereka merasakan kebahagiaan yang menyelinap dari kehangatan telapak tangan yang saling bertaut dengan erat.

Karena mereka tahu, waktu terus berotasi dan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikannya.

.

Ketika kedua raga terpisah jarak dan waktu, hanya cinta dan kesabaran yang bisa memertahankannya.

.

* * *

「 **I'm Home **」**—**The end

* * *

(**521 words** for story only)

**Anda bingung dengan fic ini? Saya pun turut bingung.**

**Sumpah deh! Awalnya saya berniat bikin angsty fic, kenapa ujung-ujungnya malah fluffy drabble?! JAUH BANGET GENRENYAAAA—!**

**Yah... meskipun rencana mau bikin angsty fic pasti bakal gagal dan ujung-ujungnya terbuang. Tumben aja saya make diksi**—agak—**puitis di dalam fic ini. Jarang-jarang lho saya nulis pake diksi beginian **(—alesan aslinya sih karena saya emang gak bisa milih dan make diksi :p)

**Yup! Review for appreciation~ ^^**


End file.
